gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
BG-011B Build Burning Gundam
The BG-011B Build Burning Gundam is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is built by Sei Iori and piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Build Burning Gundam is a Gunpla designed for melee combat, its movement and mobility have been noted to be similar to that of GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, and this is not surprising as it is built by Sei Iori who had used an earlier version of the suit in the 11th Gunpla Battle World Championship. Due to its combat specialization, Sekai Kamiki can use the Gunpla and perform his Jigen Haoh School's style of martial arts without any problem. Although the unit itself has no shield, it can use its elbow armor to protect itself against physical projectiles and this is known as 'pinpoint shield defense'. The Build Burning can be equipped with the 'Winning Knuckle' (a large fist formed from parts of the SD-237 Winning Gundam) or the Winning Gundam's Core Fighter to increase the power of its punch. When the fighter unifies his own feelings and even body with the Gunpla, he can assimilates with it and bring out its full performance. When this occur with the Build Burning, Plavsky Particles within the transparent blue parts of its body will turn orange, as do the emitted Plavsky Particles, in a manner highly similar to an activated Arista. In this state, the Build Burning's performance is comparable or even surpass that of Star Build Strike with RG System activated, it can even utilize fire in its attacks and fire effects can also be emitted from its back. The transparent blue parts are for Plavsky Particles emission, they are an application of the RG System and more of them are hidden below the Gunpla external surface. Unlike standard Gunpla, the Build Burning's propulsion system do not produce any flame effects when activated, instead it emits Plavsky particles. Armaments ;*Beam Spray Gun :A handheld beam weapon originally used by the RGM-79 GM. Sekai would use the beam spray gun for target practice in a team training exercise, but because of his weakness at long range combat he failed to hit any of his targets, he would then discard this weapon. ;*Winning Knuckle :A large hand formed from Winning Gundam's torso, it docks with the Build Burning's hand when in use and serves to increase the power of its punch. If the Winning Knuckle is lost during battle, the Build Burning can equipped the Winning Gundam's Core Fighter onto its hand to power up its punches, however this results in slight damage to the Core Fighter. Special Attacks ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :A punch that is capable of stirring up the wind and scattering Plavsky Particles away from the playing field. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :A jumping uppercut from Jigen Haoh School, even if the enemy unit is not in the direct path of the attack, it will be blown some distance away as long as it is nearby. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam delivers a forceful punch, capable of rending the plastic off of a Gunpla and sending it flying. When the Seiken-Zuki is executed using the Winning Knuckle, the punch is capable of destroying two enemy units in a single attack. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam first boosts into the sky and then uses the speed it gains while free-falling to increase the destructive power of its kick. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam first spins and creates a twister capable of blocking missile attacks, then launches a kick at the target. If required, a follow-up kick is executed after the first. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam rotates it right fist rapidly, scattering Plavsky particles away from the fist and punches the enemy. As the rotating fist grinds away at the enemy, a large stream of Plavsky particles fly out from the epicenter of the attack. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam punches the ground as it lands. When the attack is executed with the Winning Knuckle, it pulverizes the ground at the point of contact, causing ground quakes and sending out a powerful shockwave to blow away unsecured objects and destabilizes nearby foes. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam executes a free-falling kick (as with the Seiso-Geri), but upon landing in close proximity to the enemy, immediately transitions to a thruster-assisted flying knee attack using the opposite leg. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: Hado Reppaku-Ken' :A powerful Jigen Haoh School move used by Sekai Kamiki after the Build Burning has been tuned up, and his assimilation with the Gunpla is at maximum level. When using this move, fire will burst out and engulf the entire right forearm, which is then used to punch the ground and this results in a wave of fire blazing towards the enemy and hitting it. History The Build Burning Gundam was originally built by Sei Iori for the 11th Gunpla Battle World Championship. After the Championship, he improved the suit into its current form, disguised it as a Dom, and hid it inside the Gunpla Battle World Championship trophy he won with Reiji. The Build Burning Gundam in its Dom disguise was later accidentally discovered by novice fighter Sekai Kamiki, when he was examining the trophy. He then used it to fight in a Gunpla battle against Plastic Model Club president Daiki Miyaga. After defeating Miyaga in battle, Sekai's Dom was sniped by Yuuma Kousaka's Lightning Gundam, who after several shots hits and apparently destroys the Dom. To everyone's surprise, the Build Burning Gundam emerges from the wreckage of the Dom and closes the distance against the Lightning Gundam using its superior mobility and defense. The Build Burning Gundam was heavily damaged during it's fight against Shimon, who was almost an equal match for Sekai, despite using a straight-assembled Destiny Gundam. However, as the model damage was set to B, the Gunpla did not sustain much actual damage. After an amazing battle with the GN-9999 Transient Gundam, Yuuma realizes that the Build Burning Gundam cannot handle the power that Sekai is discovering and initiates an upgrade plan, converting it into the Try Burning Gundam Notes & Trivia * The Build Burning Gundam appears to have a Mobile Fighter G Gundam theme to it, with its main design focus being on unarmed hand-to-hand combat and spectacular power attacks. Alongside, its Gunpla fighter is an apprentice martial artist of great skill and rebellious youth, similar to Domon Kasshu. ** Similarly, both Sekai and Domon fight against a boxer-type opponent, Shimon Izuna and Chibodee Crocket respectively. * Despite having "Burning" in its name, director Shinya Wataba has confirmed that Build Burning Gundam has nothing to do with the GF13-017NJII God Gundam, whose name was changed to "Burning Gundam" in G Gundam's English dub. Outside the aforementioned Mobile Fighter theme, the Build Burning is a completely original unit. * The Build Burning Gundam's code "BG-11B" may be a reference to the fact that an earlier version of it was Sei Iori's entry in the 11th World Championship. * Although some fans claim that the Build Burning Gundam bear a resemblance to Impulse Gundam, there is so far no official word on what MS it is based on. * Although a standard martial arts move, the Build Burning Gundam's "Seiken-Zuki" may be a reference to Brave Leader Daimos' own "Seiken-Zuki", a striking uppercut used to split enemy machines in half. Daimos is also considered by some to be a spiritual predecessor to G Gundam, the show which serves as a basis to the Build Burning Gundam itself, as both shows focus on Gundams controlled with martial arts. * The Winning Knuckle might be a nod towards Goldymarg's Marg Hand, an optional piece of equipment used by the titular robot of the Sunrise anime Brave Series or Brave Saga The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar). * When Sekai assimilates with the Build Burning, the water droplet effect seen when he uses a Jigen Haoh move as a finishing blow changes from green to red. Picture Gallery Build_Burning_Gundam_Boxart.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Build Burning Gundam box art. Build Burning Gundam Profile Pic.png Burning.jpg izDbUeDfFPCaf.jpg BG011B-1 GBFT-1.png|Build Burning Gundam's first appearance. BuildBurningGundam-2 GBFT-1.png BuildBurningGundam-3 GBFT-1.png Buildburninggundamfist.png Buildburninggundamfist2.png burningspraygun.jpg|Build Burning Gundam wielding a Beam Spray Gun. Ryusei Rasen-Ken.jpg winningknuckle.jpg|Build Burning Gundam with the Winning Knuckle. Lightningrider.jpg buildburningFLAME-ON.jpg 1364 Build Burning Gundam.jpg Jigen .jpg before.png 1379.jpg 1384.jpg References External Links *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)